1. Technical Field
At least one example embodiment relates generally to a display device, and more particularly to a display driver integrated circuit to drive a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel to display an image and a display driver integrated circuit to drive the display panel. The display driver integrated circuit receives image data from an external host, image-processes the received image data, and applies a voltage signal to a data line of the display panel based on the processed image data to drive the display panel. Recently, as the size of display panels increases, various technologies have been studied for reducing power consumption of the display driver integrated circuit.